


Sky Without Stars

by Ccyuuuuuu



Category: NCT
Genre: ChickLit, F/M, Love, Violence, mafia, memory lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccyuuuuuu/pseuds/Ccyuuuuuu
Summary: [a.k.a The Sky]❝Boys, I think we have a problem.❞Waking up in a strange house full of men could be a challenge for Kang Haneul.But losing half of her memories is a real challenge for her.Mixed memories with mixed emotions.Can Haneul find out who she is and the real identity of the men she's been living with?Nct mafia AUSlow UpdateDisclaimer!All parts in this story is fictional.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Someone who loves Nct as much as I do](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Someone+who+loves+Nct+as+much+as+I+do).



 

Neo Culture Technology or NCT to be short is the one of the most powerful mafia group ever exist.

 

Too many names were given by citizens to them.Grim reaper, demon, devil and so on.But they insist to go by the name NCT.

 

How did we know that?

 

Well, every times police found a body, the three words would be seen on the body's skin.They crave it with knife, clearly as if they want to be known as the name NCT.

 

They are ruthless, heartless and cunning.Some even says they don't know what love feels like.

 

Nobody knows their face though, as they will work silently in the dark.There are many rumours that says NCT consists of 21 men and all of them look like art.

 

But nobody knows since they never see them face to face.

 

And they don't want to, no matter how ethereal their face are, because you'll meet them only when they want to kill you.

 

°°°

 

When a girl was found in the house of NCT, they were force to take her in and kept and their identity secret.As they lived together with the girl, they couldn't help but to worry and care for the girl.

 

Would they, the one who can't love learn to love?


	2. 1 [A Gift]

The Sky [1]

"Who's that?"

Taeyong frowned when he saw someone in a white robe with a long hair that almost reach his waist, lying unconsciously on the sofa.He squinted his eyes in order to take good look at the body but the dimly lit living room made it's impossible for him to see clearly.

Without looking nor talking, he could feel 7 pairs of eyes were staring at him, urging him to find out the identity of the man lying in their house.Sighing internally, he slowly moved to the body whilst pulling out the gun from his vest.

While walking towards the body, Taeyong put up his hand, signaling the boys to stand in formation with their weapons in case something unexpected would happen.It's a safety measure if you ask him.No one knew if that someone lying on the couch is an assassin sent by their enemies.

When Taeyong got a little closer to the body, he then realised that the body was literally an opposite of an assassin.He looked more like a ghost.Immediately his breath hitched and his heart missed beat.

Let's just say he didn't really go well with the whole ghost thing.

"Hey, wake up."Taeyong urged the man, trying his best to wake the man but the man didn't show any movement for Taeyong to call he's waking up.

Johnny rolled his eyes, shooking his head in process,"He's not going to wake up like that stupid."

Taeyong whipped his head around and put both of his hand up to his shoulder to say how-the-fuck-am-I-supposed-to-do-in-this-situation-when-someone-suddenly-appeared-in-MY-house-looking-like-a-ghost-and-you-expect-me-to-wake-him-up.

"Then how am I supposed to wake him up?"His face already looked like he wanted to cry with his round eyes desperately looking for help from his teammates.

"Shoot his hands and if he doesn't wake up, shoot his legs."Yuta spoke, catching attention from everyone.

"That'll be fun to watch."Jungwoo softly muttered with a creepy smile on his face.The thought of someone getting shot made his heart pounding with excitement.

Taeyong's face had a deadpann expression, as he told the guys, "Don't you have better plan the than to shoot people all the time?"

"Nope."Yuta simply answer and Jungwoo nodded agreeing with Yuta.

Taeyong sighed and muttered word of encouragement to himself as a spell to make him braver.He shut his eyes closed and poke the man with his gun. "Hey wake up right now.If you don't then I'll shoot you.Doesn't matter if you are a ghost or not."

The man didn't say anything and when Taeyong retreat back his gun, the body move along.

"Oh shit."He yelped and jump backward in defense.

That's when he saw it.

"Boys, I think we have a problem."Taeyong gulped.The boys immediately cock their gun, ready to shoot.

"Who is it?Is the man from them?"Jaehyun asked in English to which Taeyong understood well.

"No,"Taeyong shook his head.His eyes never left the sights of the body.

"Then what?Is the man are one of our enemies?"

Taeyong shook his head again.

This is not a he.Its a she.

"There's a fucking girl in this house."

Everything immediately went quiet for a few minutes.No one spoke before Johnny raised his voice.

"Wait this definitely not the surprise your mother said."Johnny said confidently followed by a fit of giggle but paused a bit.His expression turned serious and confused at the same time.

"Right?"

Well if you ask what happened, let me take you back two hours ago.

Two hours ago...

"Taeyong hyung, don't you think our mission today was too easy?"A boy asked from the back of the car.There were three of them in each two rows, and Taeyong with Johnny sat at the front.

"I mean why we all need to go when this little shit can kill him in matter of second?"He glared at the boy seated two seat beside him, replaying the part of his memories when Renjun killed the man right after the man woke up.

"What?This little shit?"Renjun repeated the boy's word, eyeing him ups and downs."Are you fu—"

"Haechan,"The leader cut off. "I said this multiple times already.maybe she thought the man was dangerous.That's why she personally requested all of us to go on this mission." Taeyong look at Haechan from the mirror at his driver seat, cutting the fight short.

"Besides, she gave us a good amount of money."He shrugged.

Haechan let out a huff of disagreement, while throwing a glare at Renjun, knowing he couldn't say nothing when the leader already said that.

Didn't want to lose, Renjun throw a glare back to him.Soon it became a glaring competition in which both didn't want to give up.

At last, it took the boy in the middle to end their silly competition."Okay that's enough."He slapped softly their cheek to make them facing the window.

"Jaemin ahh."Both Renjun and Haechan turned towards him at the same time and yelled at his ear.As usual, Jaemin just rolled his eyes, letting it slide.

"Hey!Can you two tone down your voice?"A voice yelling was heard through their ears.Immediately everyone in the car flinch at the sudden voice over the earpiece.The throbbing pain made all 10 of them took off their earpiece, hissing in process.

"Sorry Doyoung hyung."Renjun said, putting his earpiece in his left ear.

 

In a white room equipped with computers and all other machines, Doyoung rolled his eyes at the boys' behaviour.It's nothing unusual about the fight so he just let it slide.

As. Always.

They had been at each other's neck since they first met and both of them would cause a fight even they saw one of them got the upper hand.Even the simplest thing could turn big if it faces two of them.For all it was to see the defeated look on ones face.

"Hyung,"Jisung called him from the back.Doyoung took off his earpiece and put it in the table.Turning around, he was facing with Jisung who was on his phone.

"What is it?"Doyoung asked, raising his eyebrows.He scrolled down the screen, reading something in process and said,"Auntie message me."

"Which auntie, Jisung?We have many aunties here."Doyoung stood up and walked over to him.

Due to their big amount of members, they often had hard times to distinguish their own family's members and had to put nickname on them.

"Big Auntie.She said she left a gift for us in the living room and end the text with kissing emoji plus xoxo."

With frown all over his face, Doyoung read the text over Jisung's shoulder and the frown on his face got even bigger.What's she planning?

The cunning Big Aunt.Nobody knows what's on her mind.But they all know she always had something up her sleeve.A never prank.Last time, she almost sold his own son just to play a prank on his husband.

That shit was wild.

"A gift?"Doyoung frowned harder."It can't be another shark aquarium underneath the floor.She won't use the same trick twice."

Jisung turned his head over."Maybe this time she changes the type of fish?Taeyong-hyung said he recently bought Big Aunt a school of piranhas,"

Doyoung shook his head and internally sigh. "What's she planning right now."He flopped back to his seat.

"Go and see what's she up to."Doyoung signaled Jisung to go while playing with his earpiece.

Jisung nodded and put down his phone before walking towards the glass door.Thinking about the possibility of the piranhas' aquarium underneath the floor, Jisung gulp.He didn't want to die early.

"Oh and-"Doyoung interrupted his thoughts,"come back alive."

He glared at Doyoung, clenching his teeth.For some reason, everyone always try to make him feel afraid.They know he's a scaredy-cat and he doesn't like it at all.

Jisung scanned his hand on the glass door, praying softly as he wait for the door to open.

That's when everything came crashing down.The system didn't recognise his handprint and red alarm immediately blaring from every corner of the room.

"HYUNG W-WHAT HAPPENED?"Jisung shouted.The sound was so loud until he needed to cover both of his ear.What the hell is happening?

Doyoung froze in his seat, watching Jisung screaming in pain before realisation came hit him.Immediately he stood up.

"Shit shit shit."Doyoung started to type on his computer.The system he built never had a problem before.It was perfect, there were no flaws.He was sure of it.But why now?

"How does this happen.Think Doyoung think,"Doyoung said to himself.No one can break in the system except him.

Except him and...

"Mom, why are you conspiring with Big Aunt?"Doyoung pondered as he clicked his mouse to see the CCTV in the house but the computer was suddenly infected with virus. "Damn,"he cursed silently, throwing the mouse.Now he couldn't click anything without revealing any information about Nct.

Jisung on the other hand was on verge of tears.He crouched on the floor as he covered his ears. "Stop...make it stop please."He begged slowly.

And the alarm stop.

"Tch, bad boy.When you received a gift, open it together.Don't be selfish."

Doyoung plopped down his chair when he heard his mother voice.That's why the system was like that.Only his mother and him could break the system.After all, he made the system along with the help of his mother.

Doyoung took his earpiece on the table and plugged into his ear. "Green code, apparently Big Aunt and my mother have a big surprise for us."

And with that, Taeyong step on the pedal.

.+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah that took me a long time but n e way fyi;
> 
> Green code: A very bad situation.  
> Blue code: A very very very bad situation.  
> Pink code: Someone dies.
> 
> The first chapter sucks ik ik.But hopefully(really hope) I'll get better.
> 
> Also I'm going to hiatus for a few weeks cuz the thing that i hate the most is around the corner.Yes guys it's the examinationnnn.I hope I don't die in the process muahh .Bye bye.
> 
>  
> 
> Ari🌻


End file.
